Re Install Love
by Rosecchy
Summary: Oke, sistem kerja hati Hinata benar-benar error, terserang virus & junk program. Konsultasi sama Uchiha Sasuke, hal bodoh yang pastinya nggak bakalan dapat solusi. Tapi lain ceritanya kalau Hinata menggunakan istilah komputer. SasuHina AU. RE-EDIT. RnR?


**Re-Install Love**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Violetta Onyx**

**OOC. AU. DLDR. Short fic, Oneshoot. No flame, please.**

**It's SasuHina.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-:O:-**

Hari kamis merupakan jadwal belajar teknologi informatika dan komunikasi bagi siswa kelas XII-A di Konoha High School. Untuk kebanyakan murid, ini merupakan waktu favorit untuk mengakses internet, mendengarkan musik dan bermain _game_ secara bebas. Kamis merupakan hari yang paling membosankan bagi Hinata yang hanya menguasai teori pelajaran, tidak dengan prakteknya. Terutama para siswa laki-laki berdesak-desakan untuk memasuki ruangan laboratorium komputer—hal yang paling tidak disukai Hinata. Biasanya siswa perempuan hanya bisa mengeluh dan mengadukan masalah ini pada Kakashi-sensei, guru mata pelajaran yang bersangkutan.

Berbeda dengan yang lain saat memasuki laboratorium—melepas dan melempar sepatu asal-asalan—Hinata menyimpan pantofelnya di sudut luar ruangan dan Hinata segera masuk ke dalam laboratorium.

Suara tepuk tangan Kakashi menyita perhatian seluruh murid.

"Seperti biasa, kalian akan kupasangkan sesuai dengan hasil nilai ujian kemarin,"

Berbagai reaksi ditunjukkan oleh para murid. Ada yang senang, ada yang kecewa. Kakashi tersenyum simpul dibalik masker hitamnya. Dia lalu mengeluarkan dan membuka buku kumpulan nilai.

Siswa perempuan ricuh, saling mengejek dan berharap jika dia duduk berpasangan dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Itu sudah jelas, dan Kakashi sangat mengetahui hal itu. Matanya memicing. Dia sudah menyiapkan kejutan untuk murid-muridnya.

"Uzumaki Naruto dan Haruno Sakura."

Sakura mendelikkan matanya, tak suka. Biasanya dia duduk sebangku dengan Tayuya, tapi kali ini tidak. Naruto berteriak kegirangan, _his_ _dream come true!_ Keinginan Sakura untuk sebangku dengan Sasuke sirna sudah. Ino dan Karin menertawakannya.

"Yamanaka Ino dan Nara Shikamaru."

Beruntung, Ino mendapat partner yang memiliki otak jenius. Dia tidak mengeluh, Shikamaru _not bad_. Menurutnya, pemuda Nara tersebut punya tampang yang cukup oke dan nilai lebih jika saja dia tidak suka bermalas-malasan.

"Uzumaki Karin dan Hozuki Suigetsu."

"Kakashi-sensei, harusnya Uzumaki Karin dan Uchiha Sasuke!" Karin berusaha meralat dan bersikeras ingin duduk sebangku dengan si Uchiha.

"Kau dengar aku tidak? kau duduk dengan Hozuki Suigetsu!" Karin membetulkan letak kacamatanya; tidak terima.

"Tapi Sensei—"

"Duduk, atau kau keluar dari jam pelajaranku!"

"Sial. Ino, kau beruntung." Bisik Karin singkat. Gadis berambut riap-riap itu mendengus dan berjalan sebal menuju Suigetsu yang sedang menertawakannya.

Kakashi berdeham. Matanya menyipit lalu menyapu ke seluruh sudut kelas.

"Terakhir... Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata."

Dan berpasang-pasang mata menatap kedua orang tersebut tak percaya.

**.**

**-:O:-**

**.**

Hinata melangkah ragu menuju tempat komputernya; satu ruangan yang disekat dengan triplek pembatas. Masing-masing ruangan memiliki satu meja, dua kursi, dua headset, dua speaker dan satu perangkat komputer dengan koneksi internet.

Disana sudah ada Uchiha Sasuke; duduk di kursi, headset sudah bertengger dengan keren di kepalanya. Sasuke yang pintar dan punya banyak fans harus sebangku dengannya. Padahal selama ini dia tidak pernah sebangku dengan Sasuke. Mengidolakan pemuda tampan itu saja tidak, apalagi berinteraksi. Helaan nafas terdengar dari arah si Hyuuga. Apa nilai ujiannya yang kemarin jelek? Aku harus belajar lebih giat putusnya.

Sasuke masih asyik membuka winamp, saat Hinata menarik kursi dan duduk. Hinata tidak tahu kalau Sasuke hanya berpura-pura memainkan komputer, padahal dia sedang bersiul-siul dalam hati. Sebenarnya sih, Sasuke yang memaksa Kakashi untuk membuatnya sebangku dengan Hinata. Tapi Sasuke tidak percaya jika Kakashi mau mengabulkannya begitu saja.

"A-ano Sasu—"

"Cepat selesaikan," potong Sasuke singkat dan disambut anggukan Hinata.

Tugas yang diberikan Kakashi sudah selesai dengan cepat berkat otak Sasuke yang jenius dan Hinata yang rajin. Uchiha itu menikmati setiap waktunya, berada disamping Hinata. Masih ada waktu sekitar satu setengah jam lagi sebelum bel keluar dibunyikan. Rasa syukur karena tugas bisa selesai lebih cepat membuat Hinata ingin berterimakasih pada Sasuke.

Gadis manis itu duduk termenung, memerhatikan Sasuke yang membuka situs di internet; Youtube.

Saat Hinata sedang memilin-milin ujung roknya, suara tawa khas milik Naruto terdengar dan membuat Hinata segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada si pemilik tawa tersebut. Hinata menatap Naruto dan partnernya, iri. Mereka sedang berseteru. Sepertinya seru, tidak dengan disini. Membosankan.

Naruto-kun sepertinya bahagia duduk dengan Haruno-san. Melupakan pernyataan cintaku. Hmm... lagipula aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Itu haknya. Aku kan' bukan siapa-siapa Naruto-kun. Tapi... tapi... tapi...

Hinata gelisah.

Hinata segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke posisi semula. Sasuke terlihat... kesal?

Oh iya, Sasuke-kun kan' pintar. Kenapa tidak mencoba bertanya kepadanya?

"Sasuke-kun... boleh aku bertanya?" Pemuda tampan ini terlihat bosan. Tangannya masih menggerak-gerakkan _mouse _asal-asalan. Memilih video clip Bruno Mars—lagu Who Is. Tepat untuk mewakili keadaan hatinya. Hinata jadi takut dan urung untuk menanyakan sesuatu.

"Tanyakan saja."

"A-aku ingin sekali bebas dari 'sesuatu' yang membuatku gelisah, Sasuke-kun ta-tahu caranya?" tanya Hinata terbata-bata.

Tangan Sasuke berhenti menggerakkan mouse. Dia mengubah duduknya; sekarang berhadapan dengan Hinata yang sedang memainkan kedua telunjuknya. Obsidian gelapnya menatap lekat wajah Hinata.

Sasuke belum konek dengan kalimat yang Hinata ucapkan.

"A-ah, bagaimana jika aku mengibaratkannya dalam istilah ko-komputer?"

Ide bagus. Sasuke mengangguk. Mungkin dengan begitu dia lebih mengerti kalimat Hinata? Mungkin.

"Sasuke-kun, aku ingin sekali menonaktifkan program 'Cinta'..." ujar Hinata malu-malu. Shikamaru yang berada di ruangan sebelah, kebetulan sedang menyandarkan kepalanya ke triplek pembatas dapat mendengar suara Hinata. Ino asyik dengan situs kecantikan dan fashion di internet. Sepertinya lebih seru mendengarkan pembicaraan antara Sasuke dan Hinata.

"_Delete_ saja program itu," suara Sasuke kini yang Shikamaru dengar. Sasuke baru konek, ternyata Hinata berniat curhat padanya! Ini kesempatan! Tunggu, curhat tentang cinta? Biar! Batin Sasuke mengalami kegalauan yang hebat. Di satu sisi ini kesempatan, di sisi lain ini bisa jadi malah menghancurkan.

"Tapi program ini terus saja _run_, kalau kuhapus, sistem hati-ku pasti rusak, Ibuku selalu bilang begitu." keluh Hinata sedih.

"Apa kau yakin program yang terus berjalan itu adalah program 'Cinta'—?" tanya Sasuke hati-hati.

Terpaksa untuk kali ini Sasuke menanggalkan imej _cool_-nya demi gadis yang dicintainya. Lagipula kondisinya mendukung; terutama Naruto, dia sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi program ini terus membuat hatiku terserang virus gelisah, kesal dan banyak virus lain yang membuatku hampir _error_..." adu Hinata. Tatapannya berkaca-kaca. Jari-jarinya kembali memilin ujung roknya.

"Yang kutahu, program 'Cinta' itu tidak akan membuatmu terserang virus-virus tersebut. Program 'Cinta' akan memproteksi hati kita dari serangan virus tersebut." Ujar Sasuke panjang lebar. Tetap dengan suara yang pelan dan nada datar. Matanya menyapu keadaan sekeliling, mereka semua sibuk dengan kediatan masing-masing. Bagus, keadaan masih stabil. Neji terlihat serius dengan tugasnya.

"Program ini juga menghabiskan seluruh ruangan _memory_ dan _harddisk_-ku.."

"Program 'Cinta' memang memakan banyak _memory_ dan membuat _harddisk_-mu penuh, tapi sepenuh apapun itu, _file_ lain masih dapat tersimpan." Jelas Sasuke ngarang. Tidak sepenuhnya ngarang sih, lebih ke pengalaman sendiri. Kira-kira Hinata ngerti omongannya gak ya?

Hinata terdiam, dan meraba dadanya.

"Be-benarkah? Tapi setelah di _check_ kembali, memang benar ini program 'Cinta'..."

Kelopak mata gadis itu menutup. Lalu kembali membuka.

"Yang lebih menyebalkan, program ini membuat _memory_ku hanya terisi oleh_ file_ dan _folder _si operator." Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya—menahan agar airmata tidak tumpah membasahi wajahnya. Ukh, Sasuke benar-benar menahan keinginan untuk mengusap pipi si gadis Hyuuga.

"Siapa operator yang menjalankan program itu di hatimu?"

Pasti si baka-Dobe.

"E-e.. Na-naruto-kun,"

Bingo! Sasuke menggeram dalam hati.

"Pantas saja kau terserang virus. Dia tidak mengerti cara kerja hatimu dengan baik. Setiap operator menjalankan satu program cinta di hati seseorang." Sahut Sasuke sebal.

Alis Hinata mengkerut, tanda dia sedang berpikir.

"Sepertinya Naruto-kun sudah menjadi operator di hati orang lain ya?" tanya Hinata sedih.

"Hn."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Ada tiga _step _untuk memperbaiki _system_ hatimu." Lagi-lagi Sasuke ngarang, berusaha untuk melanjutkan obrolannya dengan Hinata. Shikamaru hampir saja tertawa. Dia tidak menyangka, temannya yang selama ini dipuja-puja karena ketampanannya dan sikapnya yang _cool_ ternyata lumer oleh seorang gadis biasa. Coret, luarbiasa karena mampu meluluhkan hati seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Step yang pertama?" Hinata makin penasaran, karena si Uchiha memasang tampang serius dan meyakinkan. Shikamaru kembali memasang kupingnya; menyimak kembali setiap kalimat Sasuke yang menurutnya sangat langka untuk disimak.

"_Install _ulang program itu."

"Ca-caranya?"

"Nonaktifkan dulu program, aplikasi yang ada di dalam hatimu. Terutama program kesal, virus benci, aplikasi dendam dan virus sakithati. Aplikasi itu hanya menghambat pemulihan _system_ hatimu." Perintah Sasuke. Mata gelapnya tidak lepas dari wajah Hinata yang sedang berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit hatinya. Diam-diam Sasuke ikut merasa sedih, begitu tahu pujaan hatinya sakit hati karena orang lain.

Shikamaru jadi berpikir kalau Sasuke memang benar jenius. Biarpun ngarang, tapi ada benarnya juga.

"Virus sakithati sangat sulit untuk kuhapus, biarpun kupaksa untuk dihapus, semakin menyebar dan menghabiskan _room-_ku," kata Hinata. Raut wajahnya terlihat murung. Ooh, Sasuke sangat ingin membuatnya kembali tersenyum.

"Secara eksternal kau terlihat... sempurna. Terutama bagian '_Motherheart_' milikmu. Kerjanya sangat bagus." Pipi Hinata bersemu merah mendengar kalimat Sasuke. "Mungkin kau harus men_setting _prosesor otakmu dengan ." kata Sasuke jujur. Menilik-nilik Hinata. Gadis ini sebenarnya sangat _cute_, hanya saja sifat rendah diri dan pemalu-lah yang menutupi kecantikannya.

Percaya diri...

"A-ah... kau benar, Sasuke-kun! , , semuanya langsung terhapus." Kata Hinata gembira. Buktinya sekarang Hinata tidak menunduk malu seperti tadi. _Cute! _Sasuke semakin berusaha menekan keinginannya untuk menjawil pipi bulat si Hyuuga.

"_Delete_ permanen." Tambah Sasuke.

"Hu-um, tapi rasanya menonaktifkan itu sangat sulit," Shikamaru semakin tertarik untuk menguping. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang semakin tertarik untuk memandu Hinata.

"Program 'Cinta' nanti akan menonaktifkannya," jawab Sasuke. Si pemuda Nara ingin sekali menggoda Sasuke nanti. Cinta itu memang memberikan efek yang hebat tidak peduli sedingin apapun orangnya, Shikamaru mengakuinya.

"Bisakah, Sasuke-kun memanduku?"

"Tekan start, program, di _My Heart_ pilih _file_ 'Maafkankesalahanoranglain'."

Hinata memejamkan matanya. Hatinya masih terasa sakit. Sakit, sakit sekali. Tapi kata Sasuke-kun, kalau memaafkan, lama-lama bisa hilang, batinnya. Hinata berkonsentrasi untuk berusaha memaafkan Naruto.

Maafkan..

Maafkan Naruto yang tak kunjung membalas cintamu, Hinata.

Maafkan Naruto yang mencintai orang lain, Hinata.

Maafkan..

"Belum terhapus juga,"

"Gunakan aplikasi 'ikhlaskan' yang ada di '_Localheart_' sesering mungkin."

Ayo Hinata, ikhlaskan...

Ibu sering bilang, jika kita mengikhlaskan sesuatu yang hilang, kita akan mendapat gantinya.

Ikhlaskan.. mungkin aku bukan yang terbaik untuk Naruto dan Naruto bukanlah yang terbaik untukku.

"A-ah.. sudah terhapus..." Hinata gembira. Perasaannya terhadap Naruto perlahan mulai luntur. Hatinya terasa ringan. Beban di pikiran pun mulai hilang.

"A-Arigatou,"

Sasuke tersenyum tipiiis,

"Tunggu, apa di hatimu ada virus ? itu virus paling berbahaya yang pernah ada."

"Ada, tapi sedikit," gumam Hinata pelan. Jujur saja, Hinata hanya manusia biasa. Sedikit rasa tersebut ada akibat pernyataan cintanya yang tak kunjung dibalas oleh Naruto.

"Gunakan antivirus '_SuperForgive_' dan kau format ulang _memory_ dan prosesor otakmu."

Memformat ulang? Berarti menghapus wajah Naruto dari otaknya? Hinata kembali berkonsentrasi.

Pirang, mata biru, kulit tan. Pirang, mata biru, kulit tan. Pirang, mata biru, kulit tan. Raven, mata hitam, kulit putih... Sasuke?

Loh, kok wajah Sasuke yang terbayang di benaknya? Hinata jadi malu dan segera menepis hal aneh yang ada di benaknya.

"Su-sudah, Sasuke-kun."

"Benarkah?" Sasuke memastikan.

"Hatiku rasanya dipenuhi oleh aplikasi 'lega' dan 'ringan' , tapi _memory_ dan prosesorku kosong." Hinata jadi nggak enak hati sama Sasuke. Sekaligus malu, sadar curcol sama orang yang hampir nggak ada interaksi sama dia.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke mengangguk. Bangga bisa ngebantu Hinata.

"Kalau begitu tekan _start_, _menu_ dan program Cinta."

"Lalu?"

"Tekan _next_ dan _uninstall_ program itu."

Ayo Hinata... berjuang! Hinata menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Bahkan Sasuke-kun sampai repot-repot membantuku!

"Lalu step kedua?"

Sasuke mengusap-usap dagunya. Mengarang jawaban yang pas dan tepat untuk Hinata.

"Isi '_Motherheart_', '_My heart'_ dan '_Localheart_' dengan program dan aplikasi yang bagus."

"Misalnya?"

"Aplikasi '_SuperSmile_', program 'Bahagia', file 'Cinta-kasih'..." Sasuke memberi jeda sejenak, membiarkan Hinata menebak-nebak kelanjutan kalimatnya.

Hinata tahu Sasuke belum selesai dengan kalimatnya, "Lalu?"

"Aplikasi '_AllAboutUchihaSasuke_'!" Shikamaru berusaha menahan tawanya yang hampir meledak. Uchiha memang benar-benar deh.

"Sasuke-kun bisa saja," Hinata tergelak. Runtuh sudah semua pikiran negatifnya tentang Sasuke. Sasuke yang dingin, galak, tidak peka dan membosankan—itu semua sudah terbantahkan oleh sikap Sasuke sendiri.

Seulas senyum terukir di bibir Hinata.

"_Wallpaper_mu terlihat bagus."

Wah, ngegombal, batin Shikamaru.

"Sasuke-kun juga, sayang, _wallpaper_nya terlalu suram. Kenapa tidak mencoba meng_install_ program '_SuperSmile_' ?"

Boleh, tapi program itu hanya bisa berjalan jika kamu yang mengoperatorkan.

"Ide bagus." Dan sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat naik. Singkatnya, si bungsu Uchiha itu tersenyum. Tidak lebar seperti Kiba atau Naruto, tapi sudah cukup membuat Sasuke terlihat keren di mata Hinata.

"Wa-h..Ke-keren.." gumam Hinata pelan. Akhirnya pesona Uchiha Sasuke membuat Hyuuga Hinata terpana.

"Apa?" Sasuke berharap telinganya tidak salah dengar. Hinata memanggilnya keren?

"Ra-rasanya _system_-ku su-sudah pulih dari serangan virus tersebut." Segera Hinata alihkan topik pembicaraan, berikut tatapan matanya. Wah, video Bruno Mars-nya sudah selesai diunduh. Hinata merasa malu saat gumamannya yang sangaaat pelan ternyata bisa didengar oleh Sasuke.

Melihat Hinata yang sekarang sedang menunduk, Sasuke lebih memilih untuk melihat videonya di komputer.

"Lalu step terakhir?" Tak disangka, Hinata masih penasaran dengan tiga _step_ karangan Sasuke. Sasuke jadi pingin ngunduh video Bruno Mars yang lain. Lagu Who Is udah gak tepat untuk mewakili perasaannya. Apa lagu Marry You atau Just The Way You Are? Tapi ngeliat Hinata yang menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon membuat Sasuke perlu mengarang jawaban kembali.

Hmm...

"Cari operator program 'Cinta' yang tepat." Ini dia, otak Sasuke menemukan ide yang paling brilian. Shikamaru sudah bisa menebak reaksi Hinata dan akhir dari obrolan yang langka ini. Sepertinya akhir pelajaran, akan ada tangisan dan raungan dari para fans Sasuke.

"Ta-tapi siapa?" kepala Hinata menoleh kesana-kemari.

"Aku saja."

"Ya—EEEH?"

Pipi Hinata bersemu kembali, Sasuke jelas ingin sekali mencubit gemas kedua pipi merah Hinata.

Dan terakhir, Shikamaru tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**-FIN-**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N:**

Motherheart: istilah karangan buat motherboard.

Local heart: istilah karangan buat local disk

My heart: istilah karangan buat my document

Semuanya merujuk pada kata hati, sisanya susah jelasin v(^_^)v

Tapi ngerti 'kan?

Fict ringan yang ditulis saat senggang (?) Curahan hati waktu tau komputer di rumah kena trojan. Bingung harus pake antivirus apa (⌣́ ̯⌣̀)

Gak tau kenapa, pairing favorit saya di animanga Naruto inisial keluarganya U&H semua. Uchiha & Hyuuga , Uzumaki & Hyuuga, Uzumaki & Hozuki #Curcol

Eh Minna, masuk grup Devil and Angel (SasuHina) ya, kita lagi diskusiin buat SHDL lho ('⌣'ʃƪ)

Ide yang saya dapet dari Putu Kesuma, thankies! Semoga Minna gak terlalu bingung dengan pendeskripsian istilah-istilahnya. Dan semoga juga, Minna suka sama fict ini. Go Go Go SasuHina *\(^▽^)/*

**Thanks for reading, especially reviews. Love you, Minna.**


End file.
